


Ilia's Girlfriend

by Tobi_Sparks



Series: Sparky's February 2021 RWBY Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is trying to be a good wingman, F/F, I gave the bunny girl a name so technically she's not an oc but a minor character, Ilia is a useless lesbian, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_Sparks/pseuds/Tobi_Sparks
Summary: The story of Ilia Amitola and Tawny Gentile, from the Haven attack, and how they fell in love.The second part of my "Sparky's February 2021 RWBY Tumblr Prompts" series.
Relationships: Ilia Amitola & Blake Belladonna, Ilia Amitola/Original Character(s)
Series: Sparky's February 2021 RWBY Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147403
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Ilia's Girlfriend

_"So, that rabbit girl, huh?" Blake suggestively bumped into Ilia's shoulder. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Ilia made a point of not looking at her old friend, but she could tell her spots had turned pink. Her face felt so hot! "Why are you getting so defensive?" Blake laughed, and Ilia could tell there was no winning here. "Did you get her name?" She thought about it—her name. Then she nodded, "Tawny Gentile."_

_-_

_-_

_"Thank you for teaching me how to fight for real, Ilia," Tawny said in her gentle voice. Ilia could listen to her talk for hours on end! "You're a quick learner. I didn't expect you to pick up on this so fast. Are you planning to join the new Fang?" They'd been training in an empty park, they both liked the breeze, and they sat down on a bench. "That was the plan." Tawny looked at Ilia and smiled, and Ilia could see a bead of sweat on her brow. "May I ask why?"_

_Tawny's mood seemed to shift then, or at least the atmosphere around them. It felt more serious. "During the Haven attack, I felt kind of useless. I didn't like that. I don't want to have to be saved, not that I minded_ you _saving me, but I want to be able to look out for myself! And I want want to able to jump into action like you did!" Tawny smiled at Ilia then, and she could feel her face heating up. "You're pretty amazing, Ilia."_

_-_

_-_

_She was incomprehensibly beautiful. The way her hair flowed when she moved, the way her ears sometimes flapped when the wind picked up, the way she looked when concentrating. It was mesmerizing. So mesmerizing, Tawny knocked Ilia on her ass._

_"Oh my gods, I am so sorry!" She said, helping Ilia up. "Don't be. I knock you down so much I might've had it coming." she breathed. "You looked kind of distracted, there. Is everything okay?" Tawny looked worried as if she'd done something, which she hadn't. "Everything's fine! I was just admiring your technique." Tawny smiled at Ilia then, and her face felt hot._

_-_

_-_

_Ilia had found herself a bit too interested in her eyes. The mossy green bright in the moonlight. Tawny's behaviour had shifted slightly as well. Her friendly touches would occasionally linger a second longer than necessary. Ilia was getting more and more distracted as time went by, Tawny overpowering her more and more. Whether this was because she was getting better or because Ilia couldn't focus was uncertain._

_Before she knew what was going on, Tawny had swept her leg and was on top of her. It felt odd, though. Neither of them said anything. They just looked into each other's eyes. Light gray looking into mossy green. Without thinking, Ilia lifted her head and pressed her lips against Tawny's._ Wait fuck! What am I doing? _She thought, but then Tawny kissed her back, and suddenly she wasn't worried anymore._

_-_

_-_

_Days went by where they were sort of awkward with each other. They trained as usual, but they'd often just smile at each other stupidly. They had a hard time moving forward. Ilia hated it. She wanted to, just, talk. Come to an understanding! She didn't like leaving it open and uncertain. So as the end of their sparring session came, Ilia decided just to rip off the bandaid._

_"Tawny," she said, "can we talk?" Tawny looked at her, smiling. She was always smiling. "Of course." Ilia looked at the ground. Rubbing her neck, she walked over to the bench. Tawny sat beside her. "I like you!" She blurted out._ Real smooth, Ilia. _"I like you, and I just want to know if there's any chance you'll like me back. I mean, sure, the other day when I kissed you, you kissed me back but was that just a reaction or did you mean it?" Tawny took Ilia's hand and cupped her cheek. "I meant it." She smiled and kissed her._

_After that, they had agreed that they were romantically involved. They continued their regular schedule, too. But their distractions were scarcer. Weeks went by, and they were content with their new arrangement._

_-_

_-_

_Thinking back, this was the moment Ilia decided she was ready to die. There she was, in an ally, pressing Tawny Gentile against a wall, sucking on her neck, while her parents were standing RIGHT THERE!_ Oh, gods, this is bad! _Ilia thought. She immediately changed colour to blend in with the walls and hid behind a dumpster._

_Tawny was quick to move too. She ran up to her parents and said, "Hey, mom! Hey dad!" She was uncharacteristically loud, and Ilia cringed. "I didn't know you guys were taking a walk, a leisurely stroll, a fun trip without an objective, I don't know what I'm saying." Her mother looked mortified, and the look on her father's face was a mixture of anger and shock._

_"Tawny," he said, "we can discuss this further at home."_

_-_

_-_

_"They weren't angry that I'm gay if that's what you're worried about," Tawny said after many excruciating moments of silence. She'd cornered Ilia in the park where they usually trained. "They were just disappointed to see what they saw where they saw it." Ilia almost couldn't bring herself to look at her. She was so embarrassed. She was ashamed to admit she'd been avoiding her._

_"You have gained the nickname 'That Girl' in my house, though." She chuckled. Ilia smiled a bit at that. She knew her spots were pink, but she couldn't help it. "I'm sorry," was all she could say. "Don't be." Tawny took her hand and lifted her chin. "I really like you. And my parents know that!" Ilia relaxed, "I really like you too."_

_-_

_-_

_Sparring, kissing, saying goodnight. Sparring, kissing, saying goodnight. It was the same routine over and over every day for weeks. It was okay, but Ilia wanted something more, a date! When the time came for their goodbye, Ilia took Tawny's hand. "So, I was wondering," she rubbed her neck. Asking people out was harder than people made it out to be. She felt so awkward. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go on a date? With me? Officially?" Tawny smiled. That girl was all smiles! "I would love to!"_

_They agreed that Tawny would bring a picnic basket the next day, and Ilia would take her somewhere special. They ended up in a field surrounded by apple trees not many people knew of, except those who pick and sell them. The trees were off-limits, but the area was fair game. "Good thing I brought apples," Tawny chuckled, "I would've gotten hungry for them out here." Ilia laughed too._

_They spent hours snacking on various foods from the basket, stealing kisses while the other was distracted, and talking about everything and nothing. It was so peaceful. Ilia wished they could stay there forever. But eventually, Tawny started packing up. Ilia walked her home, and they kissed in front of the door. Then they wished each other a good night, knowing that it was back to the same routine the next day. Neither was complaining._

_-_

_-_

_"What did you want to talk to me about?" Ilia's stomach was churning. Tawny had sounded so serious over the scroll. Like she was afraid. And fear brings grimm. "Well..." Tawny was looking down at her hands, fidgeting with her fingers. "Do you want to come to dinner at my house? I want to introduce you to my parents. Properly, I mean." Ilia was slightly taken aback._

_"Why?" She asked. She couldn't help but remember their last encounter. "Because I want my parents and my girlfriend to get along!" Tawny near yelled, and then she realized what she said. Girlfriend._ Girlfriend?! _"Oh," said Ilia, her face heating up. "O-okay."_

_-_

_-_

"Are you ready to go?" Ilia asks. Tawny takes her hand and kisses her lightly on the lips. "As I'll ever be." They board the airship taking them to Atlas. Blake needs help. The world needs help.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to suggest any RWBY fanfiction ideas yourself, go to my Tumblr @lierenprotectionsquad ;)


End file.
